fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forge
Forging is a game mechanic available since Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance which allows the player to purchase a weapon made to order. When forging weapons, their statistics can be altered to a certain extent and they can be given a unique name and color. Forging can be accessed from the Base in the Tellius Series, from the battle preparations menu in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, from My Castle in Fire Emblem Fates, ''and in certain villages in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance In ''Path of Radiance, forging is available from Chapter 8 onward, and is done by Daniel of the Merchant Convoy. When forging, a weapon's Might can be raised or lowered by up to 5 points, Hit can be raised or lowered by up to 25 points (in values of 5), Crit can be raised or lowered by up to 9 points (in values of 3) and Weight could be raised or lowered by up to 5 points. The forged weapon's name and (unless it's a magic tome) color could also be changed. Only one weapon could be forged per chapter. There was a glitch in the original Japanese version where, if you forged a weapon with a non zero Critical rate (like a Slim Sword) and lowered the Crit to zero, the weapon would end up with a Critical Rate of 255 instead, allowing for guaranteed Critical hits. This glitch was fixed for the international versions of the game. The following weapons could be forged: Forgeable Swords *Iron Sword *Steel Sword *Silver Sword *Slim Sword Forgeable Lances *Iron Lance *Steel Lance *Silver Lance *Slim Lance *Javelin Forgeable Axes *Iron Axe *Steel Axe *Silver Axe *Hand Axe Forgeable Bows *Iron Bow *Steel Bow *Silver Bow Forgeable Tomes *Fire *Thunder *Wind *Light ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In ''Radiant Dawn, forging is again done by Daniel, and is done mostly the same as in Path of Radiance, though there are a few differences. Crit can now be raised or lowered by up to 15 instead (still in values of 3). There is no limit to how many weapons can be forged in one chapter, though in the Japanese version, Forge Points must be spent to forge weapons. Also, one could use a Coin while forging to give the weapon a random bonus. Tomes could be recolored in this game. The following weapons could be forged: Forgeable Swords *Iron Sword *Steel Sword *Silver Sword Forgeable Lances *Iron Lance *Steel Lance *Silver Lance *Javelin Forgeable Axes *Iron Axe *Steel Axe *Silver Axe *Hand Axe Forgeable Bows *Iron Bow *Steel Bow *Silver Bow Forgeable Knives *Iron Knife *Steel Knife *Silver Knife Forgeable Tomes *Fire *Thunder *Wind *Light ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem In ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon it is possible to forge weapons at the armory between battles. You can only forge one weapon each battle. Forging here is different in that you are modifying an existing weapon, not ordering a new weapon. The statistics of weapons that can be changed are Might, Hit%, Crit% and Weight. Stats can be raised or lowered to a certain amount, assuming you have enough gold, although different stats cost different amounts of gold. Raising and lowering a weapon's stats cost the same amount (i.e. forging an Iron Sword to have one less weight costs the same as one more weight). It is possible to forge most weapons; as such you can forge iron, steel, and silver weapons, although price changes accordingly - forging a Silver Lance costs significantly more than forging an Iron Lance. Items that have 0 Worth cannot be forged, such as the Falchion, Hauteclere or Gradivus, but weapons that have other effects, such as killer weapons, Armorslayers, and Dragonpikes can. Devil weapons cannot be forged. Wo Dao can be forged, but its critical rate cannot be raised. The amount of change that can be made is also greater, allowing for weapons with as much as a 50% critical rate (maximized killer weapon). It is also not possible to reforge a weapon that has been forged before. Forging a weapon does not replenish its uses, nor does the number of remaining uses affect the forging cost. Forging weapons is an integral part of WiFi battle, as forged weapons are more powerful than all other weapons (including legendary weapons, which cannot be forged). Forged weapons can have custom names applied to them. When playing on "with anyone" these names do not appear, instead the item's default name is shown (although it still is written in light blue, so players know it has been forged). The custom names are shown when playing on "with friends" or via wireless. The forging works similarly in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, except that Weight doesn't exist in this game. ''Fire Emblem Awakening In ''Fire Emblem Awakening players can forge weapons once Chapter 1 has been completed. Unlike previous games, players can freely forge as many weapons as they want between chapters and battles. However, the game limits a maximum amount of different forged weapons at a time, regardless of whether the weapons are stored in the inventory or the convoy. This amount is not specified in-game, and seems to vary depending on what type of weapons you have forged. An estimate of the amount of weapons you can have at a time is roughly 95-100, though this purely speculation an no official source has been given. When you are unable to forge any more weapons, you will need to sell some of your existing forged weapons in order to access the option again. You may have to sell multiple amounts of weapons to re-access the forge, as selling one weapon doesn't necessarily equal the ability to forge another weapon in its place. You are also prevented from renaming any weapons while this option is locked, even if the weapon has a custom name already. Like Shadow Dragon forging modifies existing weapons, not ordering new ones. Players are given 8 forging points, however these do not have to be spent in one forging session. Thus a player can forge a weapon using only 5 points and then forge it later with the remaining 3. However once a weapon has been forged, the forged points spent cannot be reallocated. Forging points can be applied to either a weapon's Might, Hit %, and Crit %. Might increases it by 1, Hit % increases by 5, and Crit increases by 3 for each forge point spent on each category. Ruin is the only weapon in the game that has a stat that cannot be forged, Crit %, however Might and Hit % can be. Players can also rename their weapons, but there is a censor which prevents certain keywords from being used. While adding numbers to your weapon won't be censored, it will warn the player that the weapon name won't be viewable via StreetPass. Forged weapons are highlighted in-game with blue text. All weapons in game can be forged except for Mire and Regalia weapons, such as Falchion, Double Bow, and Mjölnir. Regular shop weapons and special weapons such as Alm's Blade, Volant Axes, and Wyrmslayers can be forged. Forging prices adjust to the type of weapon being forged so forging a Bronze Lance will cost less than forging a Silver Lance. However there is a limit to how many forged weapons one can have. ''Fire Emblem Fates In ''Fire Emblem Fates, players can forge weapons after they have built a Smithy in their castle. The mechanics of forging weapons in Fates is very different from the previous games. To forge, players must have at least two copies of the same weapon. Every two copies increases the weapon's forge level. To forge a +7 weapon, two +6 weapons of the same type are needed in a unit's inventory or convoy. From scratch, forging a +7 weapon requires 128 base level weapons, or 2^7. The Smithy interface allows forging from scratch to up to +6, consuming 64 base level weapons and 89 minerals (at discount) which are within the maximum number allowed for each item in Convoy and minerals allowed in My Castle respectively. Forging also uses different minerals for weapons; for example, Katanas require Pearls. When forging from two copies of the same weapon, the number of minerals required to forge equals to the next level. For example, forging a +7 weapon from two +6 weapons requires 7 minerals. The number of minerals required for a kind of weapon can discounted by 1 starting with +2 weapons if the character taking shift in the Smithy is most proficient at that weapon. (Hidden proficiency from re-classing does not count.) For example, it takes 1 Pearl and two base Iron Katanas to forge one +1 Iron Katana whether at discount. If Swordmaster Ryoma is on shift, it takes 1 Pearl instead of 2 and two +1 Iron Katanas to forge a +2 Iron Katana, putting the total number of Pearls required from scratch at 3 instead of 4. The discount adds up quickly through weapon levels. With discount, forging a +7 weapon from scratch only requires 184 minerals instead of 247. For weapon level n, 3*2^(n-1)-n-1 minerals are required in total with discount whereas 2^(n+1)-n-2 minerals are required without discount. Minerals can be obtained from your resource buildings every evening, other castle visits, event tiles in skirmishes (or Keaton's personal skill for Conquest players), arena gambling, lottery, or exchanging minerals (at a rate of 5:1 on your path's available ores). Level 3 arena gives 7 mineral after 3 wins. Given that arena can be played after every castle time change, arena is the biggest source for minerals, followed by resource buildings. The Smithy can only forge up to +7 at level 3, and will need increased levels for higher forges. A Smithy in Birthright can only forge Hoshidan weapons, Conquest Nohrian, and Revelation both. Like other games, legendary weapons cannot be forged. The ores needed for several weapons are the following: Finally, the forged weapons have different upgraded paths depending on whether or not they can score critical hits. If weapon cannot inflict Critical Hits Due to an error in programming the Bronze Axe is calculated using this table instead on the table above. If weapon can inflict Critical Hits Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, players can forge their weapons in any Town by paying the blacksmith Silver/Gold Marks to improve the weapon's stats. If a weapon has a certain star rank (for 1 to 5, depending on the weapon), players can pay the blacksmith to "evolve" the weapon to the next rank (Iron -> Steel -> Silver) or into an entirely new weapon, some of which can only be obtained this way (Golden Dagger -> Beloved Zofia, Javelin -> Saunion, etc.) Fire Emblem: Three Houses In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, players can forge their weapons at Garreg Mach's Blacksmith by spending gold and smithing materials to improve the weapon's stats as well as revitalizing a weapon. Alternatively, they can repair broken, rusted, or used weapons back into working order. Weapons can either be enhanced to an improved version of themselves (i.e., a Training Sword can become a Training Sword+), increasing Might, Durability, as well as other stats, or can "evolve" them into different weapons depending on the player's Professor Level and the amount of smithing material they have on hand. The smithing materials are: * Smithing Stones (錬成石 Renshi Ishi, lit. Alchemy Stones) * Black-Sand Steel (玉鋼 Tamakō, lit. Jade Steel) * Arcane Crystals (魔法水晶 Mahō Suishō) * Venomstones (毒石 Dokuseki) * Mythril (ミスリル Misuriru) * Umbral Steel (ダークメタル Dāku Metaru, can only be used to repair Heroes' Relics) * Wootz Steel (ウーツ鋼 Ūtsu-kō) * Agarthium (アガルチウム Agaruchiumu) Swords Lances Axes